Conventional clamshell computer systems place a video controller and central processing unit (CPU) nearby in the base. The display refresh signals connect to a display housing. Heat generated by the video controller is dissipated in the base of the clamshell computer, with the heat dissipated in the display housing. The base of the clamshell computer is typically designed and constructed to connect and dissipate the heat from the combination of CPU and video controller.
Liquid cooling systems have sought to take advantage of the large passive area of the display rear enclosure to dissipate heat. Those systems transfer heat from the base through the hinge cavity (using thermally conductive material, including water) and then radiate the heat passively across the surface of the display housing. However, the space that is used for the video graphics adapter (VGA) controller circuitry and its thermal evacuation may be substantial, increasing the size of the base of the clamshell computer. Typically, a small or thin base size is attractive to a user. In addition, thermal evacuation on the base places the heat on the lap of a user and the fans used to remove the heat make noise which may be unattractive.